Till the end
by sibunagirl101
Summary: Peddie is broken. Patricia knows it. She knows it's hopeless. But what happens when Patricia and Eddie meet again? Will Patricia be able to look into those eyes again? Will she be able to forget about the past? Complete!
1. Betrayal

Patricia wasn't expecting this. The change that broke her. A change where two people's love was meant to last forever, but didn't. Tears were shed. Lives were broken. Those two lives, changed all. A love so powerful was broken. Patricia was broken. She couldn't believe her eyes. It's like she was in a sad love story, with no happy ending. She just wanted to crawl in a ball and hide. The scene that layed before her changed everything.

Patricia looked at the scene before her. It was days after the graduation, all the House of Anubis residents were soon to be off to college. It was early in the morning, where all the Anubis students were bringing down their luggage, and this is when the scene unfolded itself. You see, Patricia decided to go see Eddie in the morning as usual. Patricia walked in and saw the unthinkable. Eddie was laying on his bed shirtless with Ashley, a girl that was always flirting with Eddie. She was in Isis House like Willow used to be. Ashley and Eddie were always "flirting". Ashley was on Eddie kissing him passionately. Patricia gasped. They stopped and looked up. Patricia was sick to her stomache and rushed out. She just saw her so-called boyfriend making love with another girl! Patricia was heartbroken. She grabbed her luggage and ran out. She ran with tears streaming down her face. She felt hands wrap around her waist. She turned around and saw _him_ Patricia looked into his eyes. "Patricia" he murmured. Patricia looked away as he put her face in his hand. He looked into her eyes with pain and sorrow. Patricia looked into those eyes that made her fall. "I can't stay with a person who doesn't" she couldn't spit out the last part. Patricia ran. She was broken. A love that was meant to last forever, didn't.


	2. Unexpected

27 year old, Patricia looked down at her desk full of papers. She sighed. Being a financial adviser is hard. Patricia has dealt with many shitty people. It was another busy day at the office. Patricia got up and looked out the window at the Windy City, Chicago. Patricia never really understood why she ended up here. Patricia has really changed since high school. Everyone said that Patricia, has gone " soft". In Patricia's opinion, she's gotten stronger. When you live in Chicago, you tend to get stronger. Whenever Patricia sees a thug, on the street, she knows not to make contact. She has learned a lot since high school. She has a backbone, as people call it. Patricia thinks she has really out done herself. She lives in a nice 2 bedroom apartment on the north side. Patricia has some friends but they weren't as good as the Anubis gang. She has had boyfriends too. They were all kinda lame. They weren't as good as him. Patricia didn't want to be in a huge relationship anyway. She knew if she was, she get hurt. Patricia never stayed in relationships long anyway. She usually slept with the guy, for one night then moved on. That's how Patricia rolled. Patricia walked over and sat back down at her cluttered desk. She opened one of her drawers and smiled. She took out the graduation picture from High School. She wondered where everyone was. She knew for a fact that Joy and Jerome got married and has a 2 year old son named Nick. Patricia fell out of contact with them though. Patricia sighed and went back to work.

Suddenly, the phone rang. "Hello" Patricia said in a perky voice. "Hello" a lady replied.

"How can I help you" Patricia said, slightly **irritated.** "Hi, I'm a representative from Midwest Bank. I'm here to ask you for assistance for my two clients, Eddie Miller, and Ashley Smith. Patricia froze. " Hello?" The lady asked. Patricia snapped back to reality. "Oh, sorry" Patricia said. The lady continued "They are big drug dealers and there about to lose there trailer" she explained.

Patricia and the representative, discussed the time Patricia will meet up with them. Patricia hung up the phone.

Patricia was shocked. _Eddie Miller._


	3. Electricity

Patricia looked at herself in the mirror. She sighed. It was going to be hard to have a meeting with Ashley and _him._ Patricia agreed to set up a day where she can talk to them about there financial problems. Patricia looked at herself one last time in the mirror then grabbed her black clutch and walked out.

Patricia walked up to the double doors of Pompeii, a famous Italian restaurant. Patricia took a deep breath and walked in. She walked up to the front desk and was led to her table. _Of course at the bar._ Patricia walked over to the area and saw him. In a sexy black shirt and a pair of jeans. Patricia snapped the thought out of her head. No, no, I'm not going to think about it. She walked over.

"Hello, you must be Ashley" Patricia said in a harsher tone. Ashley turned around and saw Patricia and gasped. "What the hell are you doing here" Ashley yelled. "Patricia" Eddie gasped in an whisper. Eddie looked at Patricia up and down, taking it all in. He stopped and noticed Patricia looking at him. "Yeah nice to see you too Mr. Miller" Patricia said with one of those fake smiles. Eddie smirked.

"Why are you here"? Ashley snapped. "Haha, brain check Ashley, I'm your financial adviser" Patricis said. "Seriously, a girl like you, would probably be getting paid for getting in bed with married men" Ashley snapped. Patricia looked shocked. "You know what you little Sally, I came here to do my job, but if wasn't my job, I would be binge watching Netflix!" Patricia yelled and grabbed Ashley's vodka and poured it on Ashley. Patricia stormed out. "Wait Patricia" Eddie rushed over to Patricia and grabbed her wrist. Patricia whipped around and starred at Eddie. It was like electricity. Eddie leaned in smelling Patricia's perfume. Patricia sighed and looked at Eddie. She touched his cheek with her thumb, and looked at Eddie. "No" Patricia whispered in his ear and rushed out. Eddie watched her run. Something happened. It was like faith was tugging him to her. He was attracted to her. He _need_ Patricia.


	4. A visitor

Patricia woke up the next morning, with a pounding headache. The events from last night night flashed in her head. "Huuhhhhhhhhh" Patricia groaned remembering the way Eddie's _hand_ grabbed her wrist forcefully. Patricia shook her head. "No" Patricia said, " I would never think of me and Eddie and me together again. It was just a silly high school, as Amber would call it "fling". Patricia never expected Eddie to look like that though. He looked pretty doped up. But he still had that sparkle in his eyes, everything else was different. Sadly. Patricia got out of bed and looked at the clock. "Uhhh crap" she muttered. She slept in. _Again._ __

After a long day of work, Patricia, got in her car, then suddenly her phone rang causing her to jump. She looked at the number. Unknown. "Hello" Patricia answered with a slight of uncertainty in her voice. "Hi, this is Eddie Miller, is this Patricia?" Eddie asked. Patricia gasped. "Hello?" Eddie asked again. Patricia relaxed herself and took a deep breath. "Hello, Mr. Miller, yes this is Patricia, how can I help you?" Patricia said in her best serious voice. "Patricia, you don't have to call me that" Eddie continued, "I wanted to talk to you" he said. "Oh do you? Well I guess I'll just drop everything and rush to your place" Patricia said with sarcasm. "Patricia chill, I was wondering if I could come over and we could talk about last night" Eddie said. Patricia thought about. " Fine, you can swing by around 8, ok? And you better be serious, I don't want to hear any of your bull shit" Patricia said. Eddie chuckled. "That's yakker for ya" he replied. "See ya then Patricia" he said and hung up. Patricia couldn't help but smile. Yakker. She hasn't heard that in a long time.

Patricia was in her bedroom, looking for the right thing to wear. "What to wear?" Patricia wondered. Patricia didn't understand why she wanted to look all good. Suddenly it seemed like nothing changed. Patricia remembered her and Eddie's first date. Patricia leaned against her closet door, remembering the first date. Not just that, but all their memories. Finally, Patricia decided on a simple, sweater-like, black dress with white leggings, with black designs. She didn't bother to put shoes on. Why should she? It's her apartment. Finally, as Patricia was cleaning up her coffee table, she heard a knock at the door. Patricia opened it, and there was Eddie, he had a black leather jacket with a white, strap shirt and a pair of ripped denim jeans. "Hey Patricia" Eddie said, "May I come in?" He asked with a smirk. "Yeah" Patricia replied taking a seat on her coach, "take your shoes off first" she said in a harsher tone. He took off his shoes and sat down next to Patricia. Eddie looked at Patricia up and down. "A little to revealing" Eddie thought with a smirk. "Do you want anything to drink?" Patricia questioned. "Yeah, sure" Eddie muttered. Patricia walked off into the kitchen. Eddie sighed. He checked his phone, 3 missed calls from him. Eddie shuttered. What has he gotten himself into? Patricia walked back with 2 glasses, each one had Coke in it. "Don't you have anything harder?" Eddie asked. "Excuse me?" Patricia asked, not understanding what Eddie said. "Like beer, or something?" He asked with a frown. "Fine Eddie, if you want some beer, you can get it yourself" Patricia snorted. "Fine, I'll make us both a drink" Eddie shot back and walked off to the kitchen. Patricia rolled her eyes. A couple minutes later, Eddue came back with 2 cocktails, with a smirk on his face. "Here" he said giving Patricia hers. "Thanks, slimeball" Patricia said. They both say in silence when finally Patricia said "Why did you come here"? Patricia said quietly. Eddie looked at Patricia. "I'm sorry Patricia" Eddie said. Patricia looked at Eddie. "For what?" Patricia asked. "For everything Patricia! I'm sorry ok?! I messed up! Now I'm a drug dealer, living with lazy a** girl, and I have a DRUG PROBLEM, I'M SORRY PATRICIA, YOU HAVE EVERYTHING, AND I'M JUST A LAZY BUM! Eddie yelled. Then Eddie fell back on the couch with a sigh. Patricia looked at Eddie, with a concerned look. Eddie looked at Patricia. Patricia could feel the space between them got smaller and smaller. Patricia felt there lips touch. Eddie deepened the kiss, pushing Patricia closer. Their bodies meshed together, Patricia felt Eddie, slowly try to get her sweater dress off her, Patricia stopped and got up. "Patricia" Eddie said getting up with her. "Eddie, I can't-" Patricia started to say, but was cut off by a phone ringing. Eddie walked over to his jacket and grabbed his phone. "Hello"? Eddie asked. Patricia heard Eddie whispering through the phone. She could tell by the smirk on his face, it was Ashley.

Eddie hung up and looked up at Patricia. "Patricia, I'm sorry, I have to go" Patricia nodded. And just like that he was gone. Almost as if he was never there.


	5. The Text

Eddie grumbled as daylight streamed in from the small window as the day started. Ashley got up and walked down the narrow hallway, as Eddie followed. They walked into the small kitchen, and Ashley walked over to the table and grabbed her IPad. "Uhhh dam* it" Ashley grunted. "What?" Eddie asked as he ran his hand through his messy hair. "The dumb wifi was turned off" she said in a high pitched voice. "We all know whose fault that is" Ashley snorted. "What do you mean" Eddie said. "Well I'm just saying, you can't get a descent job" Ashley said. "REALLY?! WHAT ABOUT YOU?!" Eddie yelled. "EDDIE MILLER, DO NOT SASS ME!" Ashley screamed back. "I'M DONE WITH THIS" Eddie screamed and stormed down the hallway.

Eddie barged into the bedroom and grabbed his suitcase from the closet. "Wait, Eddie" Ashley pleaded as Eddie threw his belongings in the suitcase. "Eddie, what are you doing? " Ashley asked. "I'm done, Ashley, I don't want to live like this anymore" Eddie explained. "Eddie, please don't go" Ashley pleaded. "Ashley I'm leaving. I don't want to live my life like this anymore. Last night really got me thinking when I came back from Patricia's, it really opened my eyes. One day, I want to start a family and have a good paying job" Eddie said. "Eddie, but I love you" Ashley said teary eyed. Eddie looked at Ashley. He walked past her and grabbed his keys. Eddie turned around one last time. "Goodbye Ashley" Eddue said and walked out the door. It's time for Eddie Miller to make something of himself.

"Good luck, Mr. Stevens" Patricia said. She waved him off and walked over to her desk. Suddenly, she heard her phone buzz. She picked it up and read the text. It read:

Hi Patricia, I really need your help. I need help for my financial needs.

Plz Yakker, I need you right now.

-Eddie

Patricia was shocked to see Eddie's name there. A little tingle of excitement ran through Patricia. But she would never admit it. She responded:

Alright I'll help. I can squeeze you in around this time. Hurry up!

-Patricia

Patricia couldn't believe the next thing he sent. It read:

I knew I could count on you Yakker. I've always have.

-Eddie

Patricia smiled. Ten minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Patricia fixed her blouse. She walked over to the door and opened it. "Hey" Eddie said, and walked in. "Hi Eddie, how can I help you?" Patricia asked, wanted to get this over with. Eddie smirked. "What?" Patricia asked. "It's just your financial adviser side is kinda sexy" Eddie smirked. Patricia felt a blush creep on her face. "Thanks" Patricia said. "Okay, anyways, I looked over the files the bank representative sent me, and looks like your in debt" Patricia explained. Eddie looked at the files. "How do I get out of it?" Eddye asked. "First off you need to get a job. That's the only way to get out of it" Patricia stated. Eddie smirked. Patricia rolled her eyes. "Can you help me find a job?" Eddie asked. "Yes, I will, actually, my boss is looking for an assistant" Patricia explained. "Sweet, and one more thing, can I live with you?" Eddie asked. Patricia looked up from her papers. "What?" Patricia asked. "Me and Ashley kinda broke up" Eddie explained. Patricia sighed. This was going to be a long year for Patricia.

Patricia opened the door to her apartment as she walked in, with Eddie close behind. " Okay here we are" Patricia didn't know why she agreed to Eddie's request, but how could she not. He promised he would find a job and pay half the rent. Eddie sent down all his things and looked around. "Love this place" he whispered."Now, where is my room"? Eddie asked. Patricia lead him to his room. Eddie looked around. "Cool" he said and waved Patricia off. Patricia rolled her eyes and walked out. She walked to her room and closed the door behind her. She smiled. "This is going to be fun" Patricia thought.


	6. Fountain of love

Patricia grumbled as sunlight streamed through her curtain. She sighed. Suddenly, Patricia heard a bang in the kitchen. "What the he**? " Patricia thought. She got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen. There, she saw Eddie, shirtless, with a huge stack of pancakes, followed with a huge mess. "Eddie" Patricia grunted. "I'm making pancakes, want some?" Eddie asked with his signature smile. "Nope" Patricia replied and went over to the cabinet and grabbed her cereal and made her usual breakfast. Eddie sat down across from Patricia. Eddie looked up at Patricia with a smirk. He had to admit, Patricia looked pretty hot with her baggy Nike sweatshirt and extremely short black shorts. Patricia looked up from her cereal. "Stop staring"Patricia glared. Eddie rolled his eyes. "Anyways, remember the job I was telling you about? Well my boss agreed, and your interview is Monday at 3:00" Patricia explained. "Oh ok, thanks yakker" Eddie said. Eddie continued "So what are you doing this weekend?" Eddie asked. "You and I are going to the mall" Patricia stated. "Why?" Eddie asked. "Because you need a suit for your interview" Patricia replied. Eddie grumbled. Patricia rolled her eyes.

Patricia and Eddie walked through the crowded mall as they headed to Khouls. Eddie agreed to going to the mall but Patricia had to drive (because Eddie's drivers license was suspended). They walked into Khouls. "So what do I need to get?" Eddie asked. Patricia turned around on her heel right in front of Eddie. "You need, a suit, shoes, and socks" Patricia stated, followed by an eye roll. "Fine" Eddie said as he was checking out one of the female employees in the shoe section. "My boss is very proper" Patricia said. Eddie and Patricia walked over to the suits. It took awhile for Eddie to choose but finally, he managed to choose a gray suit, with black socks and black shoes. Patricia offered to pay half and Eddie payed the rest.

As they walked around the mall, Patricia and Eddie managed to have a normal conversation. They went to one of the food places to get tacos, and then they kinda wondered. They saw a huge crowd of people around a huge fountain in the middle of the mall. "Come on, let's check it out" Eddie said and grabbed Patricia's hand, catching her off guard. Soon they reached the fountain. " Fountain of love" Patricia read as people were taking pictures. "Let's take a picture" Eddie said. "Eddie wait" Patricia said. "What?" A confused Eddie asked. "We're not a couple" Patricia said. Eddie looked at Patricia in shock. "Patricia?" Eddie whispered. Patricia glared at him. "You thought we were together"? Patricia asked her voice raised. "I can't believe it! YOU A**HOLE"! Patricia screamed, and before you knew it, Eddie was pushed into the fountain. Patricia laughed. "Oh really"? Eddie asked and pulled Patricia in. He grabbed her by the waist and started tickling her. Patricia laughed, and then managed to get out of his grasp. They started splashing each other, laughing their heads off. Suddenly, a overweight security guard shouted at them! "Hey"! He shouted. Patricia and Eddie ran out of the mall, both laughing!

They ran into Patricia's car, both soaking wet. "That was awesome" Patricia exclaimed. "Yeah" Eddue agreed. Patricia started to get butterflies in her stomach as Eddie leaned in to kiss her. It was like nothing changed.


	7. Starting over

Patricia woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. She sighed. Patricia got up and walked to the kitchen. Eddie was laying on the couch watching some stupid reality show. As Patricia walked in, Eddie looked up and smirked. "Morning Yakker" Eddie said. "Oh shut up" Patricia snorted. This turned Eddie on, so Eddie walked over to Patricia and walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist and started kissing her side of her neck. Patricia giggled. "I'll shut up, when I want to shut up" Eddie whispered. Patricia turned around and kissed Eddie passionately. Eddie smiled through the kiss. Patricia stopped and hugged Eddie. "Remember, what I told you" Patricia whispered. "I remember" Eddie replied. When Patricia and Eddie drove home they decided to start over. They didn't want things to move to quickly. Patricia walked over to the calendar. "Thank God it's Sunday" Patricia said. "What do you want to do today?" Patricia asked. "How about, we go down to the beach, and then after that, a candle lit dinner for 2?" Eddie said with a grin. "Is Edison Sweet asking me out on a date?" Patricia asked sarcastically. "Our first date" Eddie added. They both laughed. Patricia wrapped her arms around Eddie's neck and whispered "I'll be ready in a hour" Patricia whispered. "Good" Eddie said as he kissed Patricia.

Patricia and Eddie headed to the beach in Patricia's black corvette. They got out and decided to find a place to sit. They set up their lawn chairs and towels. Eddie grabbed Patricia's hand and kissed Patricia gently. Patricia pulled away and smiled. Eddie smiled back but suddenly his phone buzzed. Patricia rolled her eyes and walked over to the lawn chairs. Eddie looked at his phone. Unknown number. Eddie answered.

"Hello"? Eddie asked, a slight tremor of fear in his voice. "Miller, where's the cash?" The caller on the other end asked, the caller continued, "You promised by next Wednesday" the caller said. "I know, and I'll get it to you by then". Eddie replied nervously. "Good, because if you don't, your cute a** girl will get it" the caller threatened. "Patricia" Eddie thought and swallowed hard. "Fine, I'll get you the money by then". Eddie said. The caller hung up. Eddie shivered.

Patricia looked over at Eddie as he walked over to Patricia with a nervous look on his face. "Everything alright?" Patricia asked. "Yeah" he replied. Eddie took of his shirt and through on the ground. "You coming" he asked with a smirk. "Yeah" Patricia said as she took off her cover-up to reveal a tight purple bikini, with white polka dots. Patricia smiled and pushed Eddie back. "Tag" she shouted, and ran down the sandy shore. Eddie smiled and ran after her. He couldn't help but look at her, as she ran. Finally, Eddie caught up to her and grabbed her waist and pulled her into him. She laughed. "Tag" he shouted and ran the opposite way. Patricia rolled her eyes and ran after him. She jumped on his back and tackled him to the ground. Eddie laughed and rolled over so he was on top. He kissed her, and let his hands travel down her sides and down to her bikini bottom and tugged at the sides. Patricia squirmed and got up. "Later" she whispered. Eddie smirked.

Patricia was so happy to go on her and Eddie's "first"date. They had a good time at the beach and now we're going out to a fancy restaurant, Eddie's Dad recommended. Patricia smiled at herself in the mirror as she brushed out her hair. She straightened her hair and was wearing a red, skin tight dress, with black wedges, and a golden heart locket that was her Grandmother's. Patricia smiled and walked out of her room and saw a handsomely dressed Eddie waiting for her with a bouquet of red roses. Eddie turned around just as Patricia entered. "You look gorgeous" Eddie said. Patricia smiled. "Thanks" She replied. Eddie lead Patricia to get car (I know, a little corny) and off they went to the restaurant.

Patricia smiled as Eddie recalled all the Sibuna, and high school memories as they walked back into Patricia's apartment. They had a fantastic time at dinner, being their first date and all. It was very romantic, with champagne and flowers it was Patricia's dreamed first date. Patricia really felt happy that her and Eddie decided to take it slow. She was happy that she got to really know the new Eddie Miller. It was like a new chapter for "Peddie" as Amber used to call it. Patricia was snapped out of her thoughts as Eddie closed the front door. Eddie turned and smiled at Patricia. Patricia smiled back and walked over to Eddie. "I have a surprise for you" Patricia whispered, and walked into her bedroom. Eddie grinned as he walked into his room. He knew exactly what Patricia's "surprises" were. Eddie walked into his room and took off his suit and changed into a flannel with denim jeans. Eddie sat on his bed as he waited for Patricia. Suddenly, there was a slight knock on the door. Patricia walked in wearing a Victoria Secret's outfit, with red high heels on. Patricia grinned as she slowly walked towards Eddie, craziness in her eyes. "Eddie, shower now" Patricia commanded. Eddie rushed into the shower, and stripped down into nothing. Patricia did the same as they stepped in. That was one of Patricia's best nights ever.

Patricia and Eddie layed in Eddie's bed out of breath. "I love you" Eddie whispered, as he rolled over to face Patricia. Patricia rolled over to him, and smiled. "I love you too".


	8. Road Trip

Patricia awoke the next morning with a smile on her face as the memories of last night flooded in her mind. Patricia sat up as she glanced to her side at Eddie, he looked so peaceful. Patricia was just about to lay back down when suddenly, she heard water running. "Oh crap" Patricia muttered as she got up and put a robe on and walked into the small bathroom (used from last night). She turned off the water from the bath and as she started walking back, she heard a tiny ping cut through the morning's silence. It was coming from Eddie's disguarded jeans on the floor. Patricia being Patricia, walked over and wanted to find out who it was. She entered the passcode (Eddie told her the night before) and saw the text. It read:

Where's the cash Miller?

-Unknown

Patricia raised a brow and realized the person was typing more. She read on:

Or your little lovebird gets it

-Unknown

Patricia's breath got caught in her throat as she read the last part. Suddenly, she heard a grumble from her bed and saw Eddie sit up. "Patricia" he mumbled. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Eddie's gaze hardened as he saw the scene unfold. Eddie rushed out of Patricia's bed, rushing over to Patricia. "What the hell Patricia"? He said as he snatched his phone from her. "Eddie" Patricia muttered. Eddie glanced down and saw the text messages. "Oh" he rasped in a whisper. Patricia crossed her arms in front of her. "Well?" Patricia asked. Eddie ran his hand through his hair trying to ignore Patricia's hardening gaze. "And while your at it, put some clothes on" Patricia said with a smirk. Eddie could feel the blush rise on his face as he put his clothes on from last night. Patricia couldn't help but stare at Eddie's body full of muscles. Eddie finished and sat down on her bed. "Okay, I'll tell you" He whispered. He continued, "So when I lived with Ashley, I got into the-" he paused. Regret creeping up in his voice. He took a breath and continued. "I got into the drug dealing business. And I met this guy in North Dakota, and he gave me some merchandise. And owe him some cash." Eddie finished. Patricia stared at Eddie shock. "Really Eddie?" Patricia's voice rising. "THATS DANGEROUS!" She yelled. Eddie lowered his head. "I never meant to get you involved." Eddie stated. Patricia sighed and sat next to Eddie. She set a hand on his shoulder. "We will fix this" Patricia said with determination. Eddie felt Patricia's lips soon found there way to Eddie's. Then suddenly, Patricia shot up. "Sh**" She muttered and rushed out of the room. Eddie looked up at the clock. Eddie's eyes widened. He was going to be late for his interview!

Patricia sighed as she and Eddie sat in silence on the way to Patricia's apartment. It had been a rough day for Patricia. Eddie barely made his interview but he did. After all of that, Patricia got them McDonald's. They were currently driving in silence, each eating their food. Eddie glanced at Patricia and hesitated before speaking. He cleared his throat but Patricia didn't even look. "I'm sorry" Eddie said. "I know" Patricia said, taking a bite out of her cheeseburger. "Are you mad?" Eddie asked. It took awhile until Patricia responded but she finally did, "I'm just a little pissed off that sex night had to be on a Sunday" she replied. Eddie smiled as Patricia tried to contain her laughed.

Finally, they arrived at Patricia's apartment. Eddie threw out his trash as he sat back down on the couch. Patricia put her coat in the closet and joined Eddie on the couch. She set her hand on Eddie's knee and started drawing small circles on the top of his knee. Eddie smiled and inched closer to Patricia. Patricia rolled her eyes as she got up and started walking down the hall. "Come on Eddie" she called over her shoulder. Eddie rushed behind Patricia but was shocked to find Patricia packing a suitcase. "What"? Eddie asked. "We are going to North Dakota to fix this" Patricia explained. Eddie finally understand, and rushed in his room and started to pack a suitcase of his own. "What about work and my interview?" Eddie called. Patricia responded "My boss is letting me take a vacation week, and he won't notify you until Friday". Finally, Patricia and Eddie were done packing and they rushed to the car. "Ready for a road trip?" Patricia asked. Eddie smiled and got into the car.


	9. Stranded

Patricia and Eddie arrived in North Dakora the next day. Eddie looked through the mirror back at Patricia in the backseat sound asleep. Patricia mumbled as they hit a speed bump. "We're here" Eddie said as he hit on the brakes. Patricia sighed and looked out the window at the hotel they were staying in. It was a small building with Windows for each room. Each one had a small balcony. The front had 2 big double doors with a police officer guarding the front. Eddie and Patricia parked their car and walked to the front entrance. The police officer nodded as they entered. They walked into the small, yet crowded lobby filled with sofas and chairs. They walked up to the front desk, a blonde young girl was sitting at the front, chewing her gum annoyingly. "How can I help you" She asked as they walked up. Patricia cleared her throat. "I reserved a room for Tuesday and Wednesday." Patricia explained. "Last name?" She asked. "Williamson" She replied. "Yes here it is, room number 6 top floor, room with 2 bathrooms one bedroom a living room, and small balcony" She read on the screen. The blonde got up and went over to a key shelf. She handed it to him. "Thanks" Eddie replied with his award winning smile.

Patricia and Eddie opened up the door to their hotel room. It was exactly what the lady had told them. Plain, country style room. Eddie sat down there luggage and went into the bedroom. He layed down and sighed. "Tired much?" Patricia asked and joined him. Eddie grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Thank you so much Yakker" he whispered and started stroking her shoulder. Suddenly, Eddie's phone pinged. Patricia looked at Eddie with a nervous glance. Eddie got up and looked at the text message. It read:

One more day Miller. Your wasting time.

-Unknown

Eddie gulped. "What is it?" Patricia asked as she peered over his shoulder. Eddie looked back at Patricia. "Are you going to respond?" Patricia asked. "What should I say?" Eddie asked. Patricia grabbed the phone from Eddie and started typing. When she finished she handed Eddie his phone back. Eddie read the text. It read:

I'm here. Tell me where you are, I'll give you the cash.

Eddie saw that the person responded. It read:

Meet me at George's club, 117 Avenue. Meet me in the back.

Patricia also read the text. "Okay let's go" she said. "Wait, we don't know where it is" Eddie stated. Patricia rolled her eyes as she pulled out her phone, putting on her Location Services.

Patricia and Eddie drove silently as they headed to the club. Patricia kept her eyes as she saw a group of thugs walking on the sidewalk. She shuddered. Eddie could sense her uncertainty so he set his hand on her free hand and gave it a tight squeeze. Patricia looked at Eddie with a small smile. Suddenly, the car came to a sudden stop. "What the hell?" Patricia muttered as her and Eddie got out of the car. They walked to inspect the vehicle. Patricia walked around the car and saw the back left tire was flat. "Eddie-" but she was cut off by a hand covering her mouth. She was thrown down on the ground and could see Eddie fighting his own battle. It was the group of thugs they saw earlier. She saw Eddie being pushed down as the thugs jumped into their vehicle and drove off. "Eddie"! Patricia called as she rushed to his side. Eddie covered his eye as Patricia helped him up. "You okay"? She asked concerned. " I'm fine, are you okay?" Eddie asked. "Yeah, how did they get the car?" Patricia asked. "I don't know" Edie said. Eddie looked at Patricia and saw her shivering. He wrapped his arms around her. Patricia nuzzled closer to him. "Eddie were stranded" she whispered.


	10. Walking Distance

Patricia and Eddie walked along as they walked down the small busy street. Patricia glanced down at her phone. "No bars" she muttered. Eddie looked at Patricia with a sigh. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Patricia sighed and pulled her hand away. The night has been horrible for Patricia. After arriving North Dakota, it's been completely chaos. Her car was stolen, and they have no luggage or anything. "Look" Eddie pointed as they were nearing a small convience store. Patricia and Eddie's walk turned into a slight jog as they walked into the store. Patricia heard a bell ring as they entered. They walked up to the front desk. "Hello, how can I help you"? The old cashier asked. Eddie explained the situation, leaving out the part with meeting a drug dealer at the bar. The cashier nodded his head. Patricia wondered around the convient store. The shelves were packed with snacks of all different kinds. Patricia heard Eddie say thank you and looked up to find Eddie walking up to here. "The man said that the bar were looking for is walking distance". "He also said that there's also a hotel close by, and he is calling the police about the stolen car" Eddie said. "Ok" Patricia said. She walked over to a small crate filled with old baggy sweatshirts and jeans. Patricia grabbed one of the sweatshirts. "Isn't that a little big?" Eddie asked with a chuckle. Patricia rolled her eyes and grabbed a even bigger sweatshirt. She threw it at Eddie. She walked over to the food and grabbed 2 apples. She also grabbed a map for them. She walked over to the cashier and handed him all their things. Patricia paid and walked out of the convient store with her head held high.

Eddie raised a brow as he watched Patricia walk out. He silently followed. Patricia put the sweat shirt and Eddie did the same. "What did he say again?" Patricia asked. "He said the bar was walking distance" Eddie said. "Ok let's go" she said. And off they went.

 **Sorry for the short chapter! Plz leave comments!**


	11. Dancing Through

Patricia and Eddie walked silently as they continued to their journey. Patricia glanced over at Eddie, a smirk forming as she watched Eddie making faces. Patricia chuckled. "What?" Eddie asked. Patricia rolled her eyes and walked on. Eddie smirked and got an idea. He walked behind Patricia and pushed her shoulders forward. She fell on her knees. Eddie laughed. "Haha" Patricia snorted and brushed off the dirt from her pants and continued on. Eddie smiled and followed. "No insult, huh?" Eddie asked. "No, would you like one?" She asked with a wink. Eddie smiled, "sure" he replied. Patricia stopped dead in her tracks and spun around to face Eddie. "Alright, you little druggy, how's this? Your a self-centered, arrogant little sneak, with *hitty irresponsible ways" she stated. She was about to continue but was cut off from a crash coming from a small building further down the street. They walked a little farther and saw the scene unfold. A girl has her arms crossed as two other men were wrestling in a parking lot. The crash came from a broken beer bottle on the ground. Suddenly, the huge door flew opened, and muscular man started yelling at the two men with his fist raised. They rushed off and girl rushed off and they spead off into a pickup truck. "This is the place" Eddie breathed. Patricia stared at the building. It had a small wood porch, with a huge black metal door with bolts on it. The building was lit by Christmas lights. "They obviously don't take down their lights" Eddie said with a small smile. Patricia frowned. "You have the money right?" Patricia asked. "Yes, I've been saving up" He said. "Ok, let's go" Patricia said.

As they neared the back of the building, Patricia felt a shiver run down her spine. Patricia stopped as she saw the situation. The whole back was fenced off with electric cords on top. "What?" Patricia asked but she was cut off by footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw the guy that was behind her, the man from before that yelled at the 2 men. "Hey" Eddie said awkwardly. "What are you doing here?" He said in a harsh voice. "We're meeting someone" Eddie gulped. "Oh, you must be Eddie Miller, Boss has been expecting you". He said. "Wait what?" Patricia asked. "Who's she?" He asked looking Patricia up and down. Eddie placed his hand in hers. "She's a friend" he said. The man stared into Eddie's eyes for awhile but gave up. "Alright, the Boss is in the back" He said. Eddie nodded and started heading towards the back. "Wait"! The man called. "You have to go through the front" he yelled. Patricia looked at Eddie with worried eyes. Eddie put his hand behind his hair line and sighed, cursing under his breath. They walked to the front and walked in. Patricia looked at all the people, all drunk. "Jackets" The man said. Patricia sighed and took off her sweatshirt. Underneath, she had white shorts on, with a black flannel shirt, extremely tight, which were tucked into her shorts. She topped it off with black fashion boots. Her hair was a little messed up though, she put bobby pins on both sides. She had yellow feather earrings in. Eddie looked at Patricia and whispered in her ear. "Follow me" he said. They started off.

Patricia Williamson was scared. It's not like she hasn't been scared before, but this was different. This was illegal business. Patricia and Eddie started off. Eddie was wearing denim jeans and a Sick Puppies t-shirt. Patricia looked around at all the people. People playing poker. People hooking up. It was like high school. Except, these people didn't have life-threatening experiences. Patricia felt eyes on her as she walked through. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her lower back. She turned around and saw a brown haired guy with beer spilled on his shirt. "Hey baby" He said and fastened his hand around her wrist. "Get your fuc**** hands off me" Patricia yelled and pushed him back and rushed through the crowd. "Patricia, are you ok?" Eddie asked. "Yes" Patricia replied. Suddenly, the lights turned down and music started blaring. Tons of people rushed to the dance floor. Patricia and Eddie tried to stay together, but both got swept up in the crowd. Patricia rushed through the crowd. She felt warm bodies pressed against her as she rushed through. "Hey" A blonde girl said. Patricia smiled and rushed away. Then, Patricia suddenly felt herself being surrounded by people. Guys danced around her, staring her up and down. Patricia knew she was stuck so she decided to do one thing. Dance her way through. Patricia danced slowly to the music, moving her hips to the music. After dancing, Patricia finally made her way out of the crowd. Patricia looked around for Eddie. Eddie spotted over to her. Patricia smiled and rushed into his arms. "Don't ever leave my side again" Patricia sighed. "Never again" Eddie agreed. They turned and looked at the red door before them. "Ready?" Eddie asked. Patricia nodded. Eddie slowly turned the knob and they walked in.

Eddie looked around the room. It was filled with shelves filled with "products". Two men were standing by a chair, the back facing them. "Yes, yes, of course, alright bye bye" a voice coming behind the chair. The person turned around to face them. Patricia gasped.

Alfie?!


	12. Not What it Seems

Patricia glared at Alfie as a boyish grin formed on his face. "Nice to see you guys too" Alfie said in a hushed tone. "What the hell, Alfie?" Eddie asked. Alvie's grin faded. "Calm down Miller" Alfie said. "Now, where's the cash?" Alfie asked as he stretched his arm over his head. Patricia looked at Eddie. Eddie dug in his pockets and brought out a wad of cash. "Here" Eddie said, as he handed it to Alfie. Alfie counted the bills and eyed Patricia and Eddie curiously. Once finished, he handed the cash over to one of the thugs and looked at Patricia and Eddie. "Well, this is a surprise" Aflie chuckled. "What's so funny? That you were playing us the whole time?" Patricia said anger rising in her voice. "Non sense, I wasn't playing you, you were playing yourself." Alfie said. "What do you mean?" Patricia asked. Alfie got up. "Come" he said and lead them to another unknown place.

Alfie lead them into a darkened room, they walked in, candles were lit, and portraits were hung. Patricia glanced around. It seemed oddly familiar. The door shut behind them. Eddie and Patricia spun around as they saw the portrait before them. Patricia gasped. "Sara" she said. It was the portrait in the secret opening in the attic in The Anubis House. "What the-" but Eddie was cut off by a voice behind them. "Sara Frobisher Smithe, the great Chosen One, the one who basically created a lot of our mysteries" Alfie continued. "After high school, I still was hung up about the Chosen One losing her Osirian. My curiosity grew and I started to study the Frobishers" he paused. He walked right under the portrait. "I knew Sibuna's work was not finished, there were still unsolved pieces in the puzzle. I knew something had to be done. I contacted Nina, I told her what happened, next thing I knew, I went to America to meet up with her. We searched for answers." He stopped. "You contacted Nina?" Patricia asked. "Yes, anyways," he continued. "We studied more about the Frobishers, and the Chosen One and the Osirian. We worked our butts off. We tried to find information, but we hit a dead end. We decided to go to college together. We grew closer and we got married. We continued to research and and created the Frobisher Study Group. We traveled the world. We found out the Frobishers had a key. The key was located in Robert Frobisher's grandfather's tomb. We couldn't find it. Nina got really sick, after that. Things started to fall apart and finally, Nina took her last breath in this room. " Alfie sniffled. He wiped a escaping tear from his eyes. Patricia set a hand on his shoulder. He continued "The study group fell apart and we finally, split up. I messed money so I turned it into a bar. And now we're here. This room is dedicated to Nina." Alfie stopped and walked over to a picture frame. He walked back over and held it into their faces.

It was a picture of two smiling faces. Nina and Alfie. Patricia's eyes weld up in tears. She tried to hold them in but they poured out. Eddie wrapped a arm around her. "Alfie, come back with us" Patricia said. Alfie shook his head. "I'm never going to leave" He said. Patricia nodded and they all hugged each other. "Pleasure doing business with you" Eddie said and shook his hand. Alfie smiled. Patricia and Eddie started walking out. "Wait" Alfie said. They turned around. "Your cars out back" Alfie said with a smile. Eddie and Patricia laughed and walked out and got into their car.

"This is it" Eddid said. "Yep" Patricia said. Eddie placed his hand in Patricia's. "Forever" Patricia said. And with that they drove off.

THE END!:):)


End file.
